


Ty's Phone Call

by KamariaAislynn



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamariaAislynn/pseuds/KamariaAislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty knew something was wrong when Dick said "Beaumont. I think you should sit down".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ty's Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not for profit and all characters belong to Abigail Roux. I am just playing in her sandbox! Beta was the wonderful MelJoyAZ! Thanks hun!

Special Agent Ty Grady opened the door and smiled at Richard Burns. “Hey Dick. What are you doing here?” Ty knew something was wrong when he answered “Beaumont. I think you should sit down.” 

The next few minutes passed without Ty knowing. He listened in shock and disbelief. He paced and twitched and tried not to hear. He may lose his job over the things he said and some of the names he called Burns but what that asshole said just can’t be true. Ty grabbed his phone and dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart. 

“Sanchez. You answer the Goddamn phone now! I swear to God if this is your idea of a prank I’m going to kick your ass!” Ty hit disconnect and clenched the phone so hard his knuckles turned white. He dialed again. “Eli.” Ty paused as the itch behind his eyes grew. He continued desperately “Please pick up.”

It was only when he dialed the New York field office that he finally believed. Ty had to get away. Fuck Burns. He knew the way out. Ty went to his balcony to think. It’s so stupid. After all that time. After all they did over there. For it to end like this. For it to be some fucking serial killer. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. Ty allowed those thoughts for a moment and then reality set in. He had a job to do now.

As Six, it was Ty’s responsibility to notify Sidewinder. God, he wished he didn’t have to. Wished he didn’t have to be the one to make that call, didn’t have to carry that burden. He knew he would have to call Owen last. Owen was always closest to Eli. Ty knew he would need to call Nick first. Nick fucking O’Flaherty. God, how long had it been? It didn’t fucking matter now. None of that bullshit mattered now. Nick would know what to say to give Ty the strength to make the rest of the calls.

Ty picked up the phone and dialed. It only rang once.

“O. It’s Ty. It’s about Eli.”


End file.
